


Fire Brooding

by Merfilly



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: Would love Allanon/Ander for Shannara - fireplace
Relationships: Allanon/Ander Elessedil
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Fire Brooding

Allanon leaned his head against his forearm, eyes looking into the flames of the fireplace without truly seeing them. Soon, he would leave. He would go back to the life he had to lead for the sake of all and — 

"Brooding again, Allanon?"

Ander. Not Wil, but Ander.

Allanon closed his eyes. It was difficult to accept the path he was meant to be on when such temptations existed.

"The fire might be warm, but I promise I can find better ways to heat your blood," Ander said, and despite himself, Allanon smiled.

He also turned, to take the offer.


End file.
